A color printer may include a number of print heads. A print head may contain one or several dies, wherein each die may be associated with the same or different colors. A die may provide one or more lines or rows of nozzles, also referred to as nozzle trenches. When printing with a number of print heads, using a multiple-pass printing mode, masks may be applied to the nozzles to selectively deposit droplets of printing fluid on a print medium, pass by pass, to control the printing process. Print masks may help to prevent or reduce visible artifacts, such as image banding.